


A Lady's Comforts

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Where the Empress leads, her king is happy to follow.





	A Lady's Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by sailorscooby!

Haru's bedroom was an indulgence.

She owned the entire manor now, of course, but behind those doors, there were no guests to impress, no cameras snapping at her heels. The garden atop Shujin had been her sanctuary once, but after graduating, there was no good excuse for being caught on the roof of the school. Haru often wondered if a sizable donation would convince the new principal to make the space permanent, offering other students the same opportunity she had to cultivate peace through growth.

A new garden was coming together in her private yard, but it could be seen through the windows, spied on by anyone who risked alerting security by climbing the fence. Not that it mattered if anyone caught her experimenting with coffee plants, but the notion of the forbidden appealed as much as having privacy in surrendering to her whims.

So her room had become a gentle fortress, swathed in her favorite colors. Maroon and lavender pillows kissed in Haru's bed, too many to count but enough to lose herself in. Pink details emerged from the patterns on each, ensconced between filmy sheets like the arms of a throne. A forest of white wood framed her furniture, fine-tuned like everything else for personal comfort, from the palette to the lace at the bottom of every drape that guarded the room from sight.

It was the place where Haru knew she could be herself, and invitations into such a sanctuary were rarely given. She had shown Akira first, after the world had finally come together again, when he was a free man and no longer a wanted thief. Perhaps not everything was to his taste, but Akira was sharper than her axe; they didn't have to be the same people to be happy for one another.

He may have been called back home, but with every visit, Akira came here first. They kissed just past the threshold, safe in each other's arms, and Haru didn't have to hide one whit of her desire before guiding him to the bed. She stripped him of his jacket, his trousers, every stark thread of black and red until he was a subtle monochrome against the mattress, eyes dark and pale body begging for her attention.

Here she ruled, but not as a tyrant. It had been such a pleasure to learn Akira liked being underneath her, that every kiss up her thighs was given with eager, cunning worship. There was no shame in being naked when his gaze drank her down like wine, when Akira treasured wherever he was permitted to touch with soft but powerful hands. Haru slid her fingers into unruly black hair to draw him higher, wanting the mercy of Akira's mouth where she needed him the most.

His cheek brushed the fine hair between her legs, nuzzling against it until his tongue parted the folds just underneath. A gasp popped out of Haru's mouth, sweet as champagne, and her knees tightened on either side of Akira's head. He answered the pressure with a groan, mouth sweeping from her entrance to the aching swell of her clit, streaking Haru's arousal down to his chin. The slow exploration was almost maddening, subtle flickers of Akira's tongue working deeper, spreading her open until she was completely bare to him.

" _Akira._ " His name caught in Haru's throat as a high, discordant note, emphasizing the wrong syllable as he enveloped her clit and sucked.

With her next heartbeat, she could feel herself pulse against his mouth, all the aching need in her body drawn to that singular, sensitive point. Then Akira let her go, teasing a hot breath against where his lips had just been, and Haru wasn't sure if she wanted to scream or moan. She settled for tightening her grip in Akira's hair, and started to rock her hips more insistently against his face.

"I could keep you down there for hours," Haru whispered, reveling in the groan Akira answered with, the sound vibrating right between her thighs, "I know how close you get doing nothing but this to me."

All it took was the briefest glance over her shoulder to prove that, Akira's cock straining hard and ready against the subtle muscles of his stomach. There were some nights that she teased him the whole way through, playing with the shaft between her fingers like a delicate instrument. Every noise Akira made was echoed against her skin as he worked his jaw sore to please her, held right at the edge of release and instinctive, overwhelming need.

But tonight she wanted Akira's focus on this and nothing else; she wanted to be _selfish_ because for so long she hadn't been allowed, and he understood that, understood her in a way that no one else ever could. Perhaps it was because Akira had seen the rawest shape of her true self, and rather than trying to improve who she was, he listened. He was there when her father and her fiancé and every other man she knew chose power over her consent, her very being.

Akira fought by her side, and having a hero bring her to ecstasy was a fantasy Haru had never dared to dream of. Now she was not sure she could live any other way, if her heart could fall in love again, so hard and so fast.

That was the last thought Haru managed to piece together before the tension climbing up her thighs was too much to bear, before desperation overcame composure, and she was riding Akira's mouth with high, shaking gasps. She came apart against his tongue delving deep, drinking down every drop of her before kissing around her clit. Every flutter of contact made another white-hot flare of pleasure seize her entire body, and it was so much, _too_ much...

"Enough." Her voice was just a soft rasp now, and Akira didn't seem to hear until Haru edged her knees away from his ears and repeated the word, a breathless smile taking over her face.

"You sure?" It simply wasn't fair how that question was asked, his mouth wet with her, chest rising and falling with welcome exertion.

Haru unfolded herself limb by limb, moving down Akira's body until they were face to face. She kissed him hard, lingering long enough to whisper _yes_.

"That doesn't mean I'm done," Haru murmured, meant as a promise, "because it would be cruel to leave you in such a state, wouldn't it?"

"I don't mind a little cruel." The playful glint in Akira's dark eyes was a wondrous thing.

"I know you don't." Amusement filtered through Haru's voice as she reached over to the bedside table, bypassing his glasses to open the drawer underneath. The toy she was looking for was at the bottom, its harness tangled around smooth purple silicone. "But I have other plans for you tonight, my love."

Plans that involved ruining her sheets, because they were _hers_ to ruin, and that was freedom in and of itself.

\--


End file.
